


all i want for christmas is you.

by niigaki



Category: A Pink, Boyfriend, Boyfriend (Band), K-pop
Genre: F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-26
Updated: 2011-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-28 03:44:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niigaki/pseuds/niigaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>( Melihat lengkung senyum yang dipamerkan oleh anak laki-laki itu, menatap parasnya yang nampak begitu cerah, dan juga sepasang manik kelam yang cemerlang—meskipun terpisahkan oleh beberapa orang yang menghalangi di antara mereka—Chorong cukup puas. )</p>
            </blockquote>





	all i want for christmas is you.

“ _Annyeonghaseyo,_ ” adalah sapaan bernada sopan disertai bungkukan formal yang dilakukan oleh Chorong (beserta dengan anggota grupnya yang lain) tatkala ia berjumpa dengan grup lain. Dan di hari ini, hari yang spesial, dimana serpih salju melayang dan mewarnai bumi dalam balutan mantel putih yang tebal, sapaannya akan bertambah lagi dengan ucapan “ _Merry Christmas!_ ” yang riang.

 

Hari natal. Ia terkurung dalam pekerjaannya sebagai idol. Tak ada keluhan yang lolos dari bibirnya yang meranum merah, merekah bak bunga mawar yang baru mekar, tak ada pula gerutuan kesal karena tak dapat menghabiskan satu hari berharga bersama dengan keluarga—seperti yang biasanya ia lakukan. Karena jalan hidup inilah yang ia pilih dan telah ia putuskan untuk dilalui.

 

Juga karena Chorong bisa menghabiskan momen berharga bersama dengan _dia._ Meski hanya sesaat, dan itu dalam pekerjaan belaka; juga walau ada begitu banyak orang lain yang juga termasuk dalam momen singkat tersebut; setidaknya, Chorong dapat bersama dengannya di hari yang spesial ini. Melihat lengkung senyum yang dipamerkan oleh anak laki-laki itu, menatap parasnya yang nampak begitu cerah, dan juga sepasang manik kelam yang cemerlang—meskipun terpisahkan oleh beberapa orang yang menghalangi di antara mereka—Chorong cukup puas.

 

Sahutan yang terdengar dari arah Boyfriend terdengar bersemangat, tak kalah merdu dari lantunan ucapan selamat natal yang dituturkan oleh para member A Pink. Setelah saling bertukar senyuman (Chorong berlama-lama menatap satu orang secara khusus; dimana yang bersangkutan mengarahkan atensinya pada yang lain; lalu menghela napas singkat), kedua _leader_ menggiring anggota mereka untuk menuju ruang tunggu masing-masing dan mempersiapkan diri menghadapi _rehearsal Inkigayo_ sebentar lagi.

 

“ _Noona,_ tunggu.”

 

Pergelangan tangan yang digenggam, sebuah tarikan lembut, kaki yang berhenti melangkah, dan jantung yang berdebar dengan intensitas luar biasa. Chorong menoleh cepat, mendapati maknae dari grup yang baru saja ia sapa sedang sibuk memamerkan senyuman lebarnya (dengan mata yang melengkung tipis, sepasang obsidian yang hampir-hampir tak nampak, juga surai kecokelatan yang menggoda sang dara untuk mengulurkan tangan dan mengacak-acaknya), dan otomatis merasakan panas mulai merambati pipi.

 

“ _Waeyo—_ ah!” pertanyaannya terputus oleh sentakan kejut yang menyadarkan sang gadis. Tangannya ditarik, lepas dari genggaman anak laki-laki yang lebih muda darinya tersebut, dan menyentuh dada dengan ragu-ragu. Sejenak ia menggigiti bibir. Keningnya berkerut dan sepasang kristalnya yang berbinar muram menatap sang pemuda lekat-lekat. “ _Jeongmal.. jaesong haeyo._ ” Bukan maksudnya untuk menepis dengan kasar.

 

Meski ada sesal yang menyapa setelah kulit mereka tak lagi bersentuhan, Chorong tak mungkin membiarkan jemari milik Minwoo (oh ia harus memanggilnya dengan imbuhan bernada formal agar tak ada yang mencurigai degupan jantungnya tiap kali berhadapan dengan bocah yang satu ini) tetap melingkari pergelangan tangan. Di muka umum, afeksi yang ditimbulkan oleh dua lawan jenis yang begitu akrab bisa menimbulkan kabar burung yang mengakibatkan karir mereka terancam.

 

Atau mungkin, hanya Chorong seorang yang berharap lebih. Ditilik dari sudut pandang manapun, mereka tak dapat dikatakan akrab—pasti tak akan ada gosip yang berhembus jikalau pada satu waktu mereka terlihat begitu akrab. Berbeda agensi, hanya berjumpa di acara musik (dengan _stage spesial_ bersama yang cukup membuat dirinya jauh lebih gugup daripada biasanya), dan lihat saja bagaimana kawan-kawannya mengomentari bagaimana manisnya A Pink bersama dengan _boyband_ lain—bukan Boyfriend.

 

Mungkin Chorong melepas tautan tadi hanya karena ia tak mau memperbesar harapan yang ia rasa saat ini. Terlampau takut jika ia terlanjur melambung tinggi ke awan-awan yang menggumpal lembut di langit hanya untuk dihempas ke tanah dengan kejam pada akhirnya. Lagipula, bukankah No Minwoo dari Boyfriend memang berlaku seperti tadi pada setiap gadis?

 

Minwoo terlalu manis, terlalu suci, dan terlalu murni—untuk menyadari kegelisahan yang kini melanda lawan bicaranya. Atau setidaknya, begitulah yang diperkirakan ( _diharapkan?_ ) oleh Chorong saat menatap sepasang obsidian yang tak kehilangan binar riangnya sedikitpun. Bahkan hanya sekilas saja ekspresi heran yang melintasi paras wajah anak laki-laki tersebut—sekilas dan langsung terhapus tanpa ada kalimat tanya yang diutarakan.

 

“Selamat natal.”

 

Dara mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, terheran-heran. (Jantungnya mencelos, sedikit kecewa.) “Umm, _gamsahamnida_ ,” dan sekali lagi Chorong membungkuk sopan ke arah sang pemuda, diiringi seulas senyum kecil yang menghiasi wajah. Lalu mengerling ke belakang, mendapati keenam anggotanya yang lain sedang menatap dengan raut penuh tanya—terpisah sejauh beberapa meter darinya. Seharusnya kini ia menyusul mereka tanpa membuang waktu. Seharusnya—

 

“Kenapa diulang, Minwoo- _ssi_?”

 

—sayangnya Chorong masih ingin menghabiskan momen ini lebih lama. Bercakap-cakap dengan anak laki-laki itu lebih dari sekedar satu-dua patah kata sapaan belaka, dengan egois menikmati kesempatan yang langka (mungkin tak akan ada kali kedua) berbicara berdua saja dengannya. Juga.. oh, bagaimana ia bisa melangkah pergi di bawah tatapan manik kembar tersebut?

 

Tawa kecil lolos dari bibir, diwarnai nada gugup yang kentara.

 

Senyum sang _maknae_ melebar, membentuk cengiran yang memiliki efek sama (atau bahkan lebih parah) bagi jantung dara. Kekeh pelan turut menimpali. Kepalanya sedikit ditundukkan, tapi sepasang obsidian itu masih terpaku pada Chorong dengan intensitas yang tetap. “Aku mau mengucapkannya secara personal,” jawabannya lancar, dan ditutup dengan kekehan lagi (...yang terkesan.. _malu-malu?_ Benarkah?)

 

Secara personal, secara personal, secara personal—dua kata itu berenang-renang dalam benak sang gadis, bergaung merdu. Sekejap (yang terasa cukup lama baginya), Chorong melayang tinggi. Harapannya membuncah, hampir saja ia melupakan statusnya sebagai seorang idol dan melompat kegirangan—hingga jiwa kesadarannya kembali dan menghapus debar menyenangkan yang ia rasa dengan sebuah dugaan bahwa tak hanya dirinya yang diucapkan seperti ini. Pasti, pasti maksud dari Minwoo barusan itu dia akan mengucapkan selamat natal pada seluruh orang secara pribadi. Bukan hanya pada Chorong. Terlalu muluk jika ia merasa bahwa dirinya adalah yang paling spesial, padahal nyatanya tidak.

 

“Mau bicara dengan yang lain?” sisi profesionalnya menyeruak ke permukaan, mengubah senyumannya menjadi formalitas belaka. Sekali lagi ia mengerling ke arah anggota A Pink yang lain, mengisyaratkan bahwa yang ia maksud adalah mereka. Meski tak rela dan berharap Minwoo masih bercakap-cakap dengannya dalam topik pembicaraan lain, Chorong tetap saja menawarkan dalam gestur samar. Setidaknya ia bisa mendapatkan poin plus di mata seorang Minwoo, walau harus mengiris hatinya sendiri.

 

Benar rupanya kabar yang ia dengar akan pemuda yang lebih muda 4 tahun darinya ini.

 

 _Player._

 

(Bukankah kau seharusnya telah menduga dan tak lagi berharap, wahai _leader_?)

 

Sebuah gelengan, senyuman lebar yang nampak lebih lembut, pandangan geli dari arah sang pemuda—dan Chorong mengerutkan kening tanda tak mengerti. Kepalanya sedikit ditelengkan, alisnya menyatu dalam sebuah garis di puncak bola kaca yang lagi-lagi menyorotkan pertanyaan. Kalimat yang dituturkan selanjutnya sukses membuat Chorong melewatkan satu degupan jantung.

 

“Cuma untuk _Noona_ kok,” kedua tangannya kini dijejalkan dalam saku celana dengan buru-buru. Pandangannya untuk kali pertama dialihkan ke samping, melepas kontak mata antara keduanya. Ujung bibir sang pemuda yang masih ditarik membentuk cengir kecil meyakinkan Chorong ia tak berhalusinasi atau bahkan berdelusi akan momen ini. “Untuk hadiah natalnya—,” masih tak menatap Chorong, Minwoo melanjutkan dengan suara yang lebih rendah agar tak ada orang lain yang dapat mendengarnya, “mau apa?”

 

Chorong terbelalak. Bibirnya terbuka, sedikit ternganga—dan tergagap-gagap ia menyahutinya, diupayakan agar suaranya tidak terdengar terlalu histeris. “E-eh? _N-nggak_ perlu.” Lagi, ia menekan harapan yang mendadak melambung tinggi, diiringi dengan rasa takut ini hanyalah impian belaka yang turut membuncah. Tangannya digerakkan di depan dada, mengibas-ngibas dengan panik, “Buat apa repot-repot?”

 

(Walau sejujurnya—Chorong ingin mengucapkan keinginannya.

 

Menjadi seorang gadis biasa yang berdebar-debar senang menanti hadiah dari pujaan hati pada hari natal yang cerah. Melupakan statusnya sebagai seorang idola, merasakan kehidupan dahulu yang normal tanpa harus memikirkan skandal, fans, dan segala macam hal yang dapat mengakibatkan runtuhnya karir. Di antara hari-hari sibuk penuh dengan jadwal yang melelahkan, hal itu terdengar menyenangkan.

 

Tapi kemudian bayangan manajer yang mendesaknya untuk segera berlalu menuju acara selanjutnya menyadarkan Chorong bahwa ia tak memiliki waktu untuk hal seperti itu. Kehiduan sebagai gadis normal telah ia lepaskan semenjak memutuskan menjadi _trainee_ di _Cube Entertainment._ Oh, dan ingat selisih usia yang memagari di antara dirinya dan dia? Mana mungkin—anak laki-laki itu memiliki perasaan yang sama terhadapnya. _Mana mungkin._

 

Rasanya ini semua hanya bagai mimpi, yang tak boleh menjadi kenyataan.)

 

“Karena Chorong- _noona_ itu spesial.”

 

Chorong terbatuk, kaget. Tangannya menekap mulut kemudian, menahan pekikan atau jeritan gembira lolos dari bibirnya. Denyar menyenangkan otomatis merayapi dada, menebar rasa hangat yang sulit untuk diabaikan begitu saja. Wajah sang dara terasa hangat sebagai efek samping yang terasa. Cengiran yang dipamerkan oleh Minwoo benar-benar tak membantu di saat ini, malahan menambah parah degup jantungnya.

 

“Katakan saja mau apa—kalau bisa, nanti kuberikan.”

 

Apakah ini mimpi? Sesuatu yang rasanya terlalu sempurna terjadi di hari natal. Bibirnya digigit keras-keras untuk menyadarkan.  Sakit, dengan rasa besi yang kental, bukan hanya khayalan belaka. Apa yang ia dengar dan saksikan saat ini bukanlah mimpi.

 

(Mungkin sedikit berharap—boleh kah?)

 

Tak lagi mampu menahan dirinya sendiri, dara menunduk. “ _Stage special_ di M!Countdown yang lalu,” Chorong berbisik lirih, sedikit ragu suaranya bahkan dapat didengar oleh lawan bicara. Permintaannya untuk natal kali ini hanyalah satu. Mungkin saat ini telah ia dapatkan, hanya dengan berbincang dengannya sudah cukup bagi Chorong. Tapi.. ah, berharap lebih tentu tak ada salahnya kan? “Lagu yang dibawakan oleh Boyfriend.” Atau tidak? Apakah ia salah jika meminta Minwoo? Apakah tidak seharusnya ia, yang notabene telah berusia lewat di atas umur dua puluhan, mendamba seorang bocah belasan tahun?

 

“Aku _nggak_ bisa nyanyi, _Noona._ ”

 

Chorong tercenung mendengarnya dan lasngsung saja mendongak, setengah ternganga dengan kening berkerut. Ekspresinya jelas nampak kebingungan, tak mengerti maksud dari kalimat yang mendadak diucapkan oleh lawan bicara. Wajah Minwoo yang tertekuk kusut dan bibir yang membungkam nampak begitu menggemaskan hingga dara takut ia melakukan tindak yang akan disesalinya nanti.

 

“Aku ini _dancer, rapper_. Menyanyikan lagu natal.. _Noona_ pasti menyesal nanti.”

 

“Aku _nggak_ memintamu bernyanyi.”

 

Chorong terkesiap setelahnya, menyadari bahwa bibirnya bergerak terlebih dahulu dan mengucapkan kata-kata tanpa dipikir. Sejenak Minwoo menatapnya dengan kening yang mengerut keheranan, tapi lalu berujar ‘oh’ pelan dengan salah tingkah setelah mengerti makna dari permintaan Chorong. Selama beberapa saat keduanya hanya bertatapan dengan pipi yang memerah, tak mampu berkata-kata. Bahkan untuk mengalihkan pandangan saja mereka tak sanggup—atau tak mau. Entahlah.

 

Hingga terdengar suara yang memanggil masing-masing nama dari kedua sisi lorong dengan nada mendesak, menyadarkan keduanya bahwa waktu yang tersisa untuk bersiap hanya tinggal sebentar saja. Perbincangan mereka yang belum rampung terpaksa dihentikan—mungkin menggantung tak terselesaikan. Rasa tak rela mendominasi hati Chorong saat ini, keegoisannya memuncak. Ia menatap Minwoo penuh harap—hanya untuk menghadapi sebuah helaan napas berat dan tatapan sendu yang membuat jantungnya jatuh.

 

Tapi lalu Minwoo melengkungkan lagi senyumannya yang khas, mencoba menenangkan. “Nanti malam _Noona_ kutelepon. Tunggu ya.”

 

Sang gadis mengerjap. “Memangnya kau punya nomor teleponku?”

 

Minwoo hanya tekekeh untuk kali terakhir sebagai jawaban, tak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun; dan berbalik setelah melambaikan tangan ke arah kerumunan anggota A Pink yang masih setia mencuri-curi pandang. Menyongsong kawanan grupnya dengan wajah yang lebih ceria.

 

Park Chorong tertegun dalam diam, jemarinya yang terentang kini menyentuh pipi yang telah diwarnai oleh pulasan semu merah. Matanya lagi-lagi mengerjap, mengamati punggung tegap milik No Minwoo yang berderap menjauh dengan dada yang berdebar hangat.

 

Sepertinya ia baru saja mendapatkan hadiah natal yang paling istimewa.

 

Sebuah harapan.

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BESTDAY, DEARSELF! ヾ(*´∇`)ﾉ kyakyaaa, minwoo/chorong for my birthday gift (...) feels like i'm forever alone 8"| btw, boyfriend's song @ m!countdown: all i want for christmas is you (〃∇〃).


End file.
